Funny
'Funny ' is the main character in the 2006 CGI anime series, Funny Pets. She is a moody and air-headed showgirl of indeterminate age who lives in a dessert-like house somewhere on Earth. She is voiced by Haruka Igawa. Her Appearance: Funny is a curvy, young woman with fair skin, short, scarlet hair and violet eyes. She only wears a light blue bodysuit with yellow frills. Her Personality: Funny is a cute but selfish girl with feelings. Laughing and crying can change her moods, but keeping aliens as pets isn't easy for her. Funny gives Corona more attention and respect than Crescent, which makes Crescent very jealous, actively and knowingly trying to bring his partner Corona down and win Funny's heart. This is proven in the first episode, "CANDY", where Crescent purposely made a badly-drawn art of Funny licking the lollipop. This results in him being kicked out of her house simply because she found the art to be provoking. An example of Funny's pure stupidity and low IQ is proven in the third episode "CABBAGE", where she read a book explaining where babies come from, showing a picture of an infant being born from a cabbage. This made her make a drawing of a smiley face on a cabbage, pretending that it's a baby. Despite being not as malicious as the show depicts her as, she seems to be physically and emotionally abusive towards Crescent and constantly ignores him for no valid reason. In contrast of all of this, Funny can show some kindness and compassion towards Crescent, but this is a very rareoccurrence. As of the episode "EVIL AND JUST", we finally get to see Funny's two personalities after unknowingly drinking a potion invented by Crescent, making her pass out and get her sides split into two: Good Funny, who has blue eyes, blonde hair and wears a white bodysuit, while Evil funny has amber eyes, dark blue hair and wears a black one. Good Funny bears a red rose to reflect her kind side, while Evil Funny bears a whip, making her seem like a stereotypical dominatrix as well as reflecting her sadistic and violent side. We also get to know that she tortures Crescent a lot, such as spanking him, tying him (who had a picture of Handsome Stain on his face) up with a chain, and other atrocities she does throughout the series. The Trivia: * While not proven or officially confirmed in the show, it is implied, well at least in Funny's perspective, that Crescent and Corona have meanings to her. Corona, who has a sun for the head, might reference Funny's wish of being pregnant and having a child, while Crescent, who has a crescent moon for the head, might reference Funny's menstrual cycle and the mood swings related to it * In the fourth episode "BLACK HOLE", when Crescent was sucked inside Corona's mouth (which was apparently a black hole) and blasted to space, he can be seen crashing in Oceania. This might strongly imply that Funny lives somewhere in either Australia or New Zealand, or a fictionalized country in Oceania that has no name.